For the Love of his Eclairs
by chocolatequeen
Summary: How far would Weiss go...


The people who own Alias are rich, I am not rich, therefore I do not own Alias.  
  
This is for the May Challenge at SD-1. The elements were flowers, baseball, and a movie quote. It is also a companion piece to my fic "Emotionally Attached."  
  
Michael Vaughn was tired. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to catch the Mets/Dodgers double header with his best friend. Unfortunately, said best friend was no where to be found.  
  
"Where on earth could he be?" he muttered as he drove aimlessly around the city. "I've tried practically everywhere but the library. Maybe I should. nah." He was about to give up and go home-going to a game alone was no fun- when he spotted a familiar car parked on the side of the street. Slamming on his brakes, he slid into the nearest parking spot, amid the chorus of horns and angry shouts.  
  
"Well! This is a pleasant surprise!" he commented sarcastically, walking up to the bistro table where Eric was seated, or perhaps it would be better to say perched. Somehow, he reminded Vaughn of a vulture waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting victim.  
  
"Oh, hey Vaughn." Weiss said without shifting his gaze.  
  
Vaughn followed his line of vision to the window of a bakery. Puzzled, he cocked an eyebrow and asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh!! They might hear you!" Weiss hissed, shifting in the wrought iron chair.  
  
For a moment Vaughn was apprehensive. He looked around, trying to figure out who "they" might be. no luck. There didn't seem to be anyone in sight who would warrant such stealth. "Who might hear? Are you on a stakeout or something?" he queried.  
  
"A stakeout? No way! I'm off the clock!" Weiss announced as if he was sharing yesterday's news.  
  
"Then why are you sitting here? C'mon, I have tickets to the Mets/Dodgers double header, let's get out of here." He started to walk toward his car, but he'd only gotten two steps before Eric's voice stopped him.  
  
"A baseball game? Are you crazy? Can't you see I've got more important things to do?"  
  
"And what might that be?" Vaughn asked, his exasperation apparent.  
  
"A fresh batch of éclairs comes out in five minutes!" Weiss exclaimed.  
  
Vaughn shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're sitting here waiting for a batch of éclairs? Man, I knew you liked the things, but this. this is nuts!! Like going off the deep end kind of nuts! Have you been sitting here all afternoon?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Vaughn drew a sigh, but his relief was short-lived. "What kind of spy do you take me for? Sometimes I visit the barber across the street, pretending to get a shave. Other times I amble over to the flower stand and chat with the lady-Mj's her name, she's very nice. And sometimes I'll just sit here and be quiet, just in case they do suspect me. They're probably watching me. Well, let them. Let them see what kind of a person I am. I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching. They'll see. They'll see and they'll know and they'll say, 'Why, he wouldn't even harm a fly."  
  
Vaughn shook his head in disbelief. He'd heard of addictions before, but this went past anything he'd ever seen. "I ought to have you committed, you know that?" he asked bemusedly.  
  
"I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Weiss scoffed.  
  
"Man, do you see yourself? You're sitting in front of a bakery waiting for éclairs!! Now that isn't completely abnormal, but you've been staking them out! You're even paranoid that they'll catch you watching! That's insane!"  
  
"Well insanity runs in my family.it practically gallops!" Weiss defended.  
  
"And that's your defense?"  
  
Weiss sighed and gestured for him to take a seat. After Vaughn was seated, he leaned in and in a confidential, placating voice said, "I can see you're really upset about this. I honestly think you ought to sit down calmly, take a stress pill and think things over."  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes. "You think I'm upset? You're the one hanging out in front of."  
  
"Not now!" Weiss interrupted edgily. "They'll be coming up any moment, I have to get in there!" With that, he took off at a dead run for the counter.  
  
.and to Vaughn's delight, ran smack into the baker, dumping an entire tray of éclairs onto the front of his shirt. Ignoring the laughter and ridicule he was receiving from the crowd, he ran a finger through the mess, licked it clean, and walked away muttering, "This will not look good on my resume."  
  
[b]Movie quotes:[/b]  
  
"Well! This is a pleasant surprise." --Eleanor Audley (Sleeping Beauty)  
  
"I'll just sit here and be quiet, just in case they do suspect me. They're probably watching me. Well, let them. Let them see what kind of a person I am. I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching. They'll see. They'll see and they'll know and they'll say, 'Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly...."(Psycho)  
  
"I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." --Julie Andrews (Mary Poppins)  
  
"Insanity runs in my family... It practically gallops!" --Cary Grant. (Arsenic and Old Lace)  
  
"I can see you're really upset about this. I honestly think you ought to sit down calmly, take a stress pill and think things over." --Hal. (2001: A Space Odyssey)  
  
"This will not look good on a resume!" --Robin Williams. (Good Morning, Vietnam) 


End file.
